Late at Night
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: Lee isn't the only one who can't sleep


A\n - I don't own these characters, sadly.

And I set this as a one shot that I didn't add it in "One Big Family", I put it in its own story because I realized that I didn't put any moments like these in the actual story, so I wrote one right now,,,,,,,,, enjoy!

* * *

It was around midnight that I decided to get up from bed and get a drink of water. I slipped out of my bed very quietly so as not to wake anyone else up. And with that, I slipped out of the room and shut the door with success. It was much easier to move around in slippers than actual shoes.

* * *

I finally got my glass, emptied the water out of it after I had my fill, and put it in the sink. And as I was about to turn the corner, Pinocchio, suddenly bumped into me. But seeing it was him, I didn't mind at all. He started to chuckle at our little collision, and I swear I could see him blushing as well.

He started speaking in his voice, that I loved so much. "Sorry Lee, I didn't see you there". As I looked up at him, I noticed him looking at his shoes. What was wrong? Did I look a mess, it was midnight after all.

"Its fine, why are you up though? I got up for a glass of water. Would you like one also? I'll get it for you", I asked him. He then looked me in my eyes and nodded his head.

"Uh, sure, thanks", he seemed to say nervously. I then turned around to get a glass out of the cupboard. But when I couldn't reach it, (unlike mine, which was sitting on the counter), Pinocchio must have seen me struggling because the next thing I knew, he was standing very close to me, (not that I minded of course). And when he handed me the glass, I noticed he was so close to me, that I could feel his body warmth. So when I looked up into his face, (which was also very close to mine), I noticed his eyes seemed to be fixated on mine.

He then started to move closer to me, if that was even possible. I badly wanted him to kiss me. But a little voice in my head was also telling me that I didn't want it.

"Lee, you have something on your glasses", he said. I put down the glass, and put my hands up to take off my glasses, when Pinocchio suddenly touched them. "Its okay, I got it for you", he said slowly, as he gently took them off my face.

When he finished cleaning them, he didn't give them back to me right away. Instead he looked at my eyes, which started to get me nervous. "You have really pretty, brown eyes, Lee". I let out a sigh of relief. No one said that to me before, well, then again, no one had ever taken the time to stand this close to me. I didn't even see him put my glasses on the counter, mostly because he kept looking at me, which I enjoyed.

"Really?", I whispered to him. He once again nodded his head, and said "Yeah". I smiled at him as I felt myself, and saw him leaning in closer to me. But just then, that same voice came back and told me not to kiss him. I slowly backed away from and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Pinocchio, I can't do this", I said regretfully to him. But that only made him get closer to me, like he was before.

"Was it something I did?", he asked curiously, I quickly shook my head no, and blushed even more when he reached for my hand.

"No, its just, all my life, everyone I ever got close to, leaves me. So I can't risk feeling that again, its just too painful", I confessed, starting to get a little teary eyed. I thought he was going to make me feel worse, but instead, he surprised me by putting both of his wooden arms around my waist and held me close to him, to where I could once again, feel the comforting sense of his warmth. I looked up at him, just as he put one of his hands on the side of my face, and with his thumb, he wiped away a tear that rolled down my cheek.

"I would never hurt you, Lee, and whoever did is an idiot. I'll always be here for you. I won't let you go", he said soothingly to me.

"I know you won't", I said gratefully as I slipped my arms around his neck, and laid my head on his chest. When I felt his chin on the top of my head, I smiled. "Pinocchio, someday I would like you to kiss me, but can you just hold me for now?"

"I was planning on it", he answered me in a loving tone. We stayed like that for a while, the entire time I was hoping for that kiss to happen soon, not tonight but soon. For right now, I was just happy with him holding onto me.

And knowing the fact he was here with me, along with the rest of my friends, that was enough.

* * *

A\n - and yet another one shot for these two,,,,,,,,,,, read and review plz!


End file.
